One Piece Fanfiction: Donquixote Brothers
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: [Written by: CF8WRK4U] As Doflamingo pulled the trigger to commit the family-killing a second time, he blinks and finds himself in his youger self's body. He's not alone; his brother came with him. Things will change and the future is redone. Beware The Heavenly Demon has descended.
1. To Pull the Trigger

**One Piece Fanfiction: Donquixote Brothers  
** **By CF8WRK4U  
Chapter 1: To Pull the Trigger**

* * *

There they were, two brothers staring heatedly at each other. So much had happened to them. They experienced the luxury and privilege of gods, yet suffered almost every possible hell imaginable.

They were scared, the both of them.

Yet different.

They separate onto different paths.

While the oldest seek vengeance against those who wronged him, the youngest looked for a place in the world, a family. The oldest wanted to destroy this world to ash, the youngest wanted to live in this world in peace. After years of separation, they finally reunited, both brothers finally together, never to be parted again. Or so thought the oldest, but he stands there now in the snow, looking at the bloody battered body of his younger brother.

His little brother had betrayed him and his new family, he had not only tried to orchestrate his downfall, but was pointing a gun at him too. But he could never use the gun, no his little brother was far too soft and kind hearted to kill his own blood. And just as he thought his sibling laid his gun on the snowy ground while he raised his own gun, leveling at his once precious brother.

"Rocinante," Thought Doflamingo.

Squeeze.

"My traitorous brother…"

Click.

"…DIE!"

BANG!

* * *

 **I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY! THIS STORY BELONGS TO CF8WRK4U! WE GOT PERMISSION TO POST IT ON FANFICTION DOT NET. THE ORIGINAL IS ON QUOTEV!**


	2. Where am I?

**One Piece Fanfiction: Donquixote Brothers**

 **By CF8WRK4U  
Chapter 2: Where am I?**

* * *

As Doflamingo pulled the trigger that would send a bullet to end Rocinante's life, a flash of light intercepted his vision and strangely the air around him grew warmer. Blinking his eyes under his black shades he—wait he wasn't supposed to be wearing black shades! The shades he wore were pink! He hadn't worn black shades in years, not since he was a child. Come to think of it, were his hands always this small?

"FATHER!"

Looking around, Doflamingo found himself in a junkyard. No, not just any junkyard, the junkyard his family was forced to take shelter in when that mob of angry villagers pursued them. It slowly dawned on Doflamingo where he was, he was in the junkyard where he had killed his father after coming back from Trebol's shack with a gun.

But how was this possible?

"Father, no!"

Before Doflamingo was the body of his father, who he had just killed, lying on the dirty ground. Blood pooled around the corpse.

"No! No! Not again, please!" There beside the body was his younger brother Rocinante, his much younger brother actually. Roci was about eight years old right now, his clothes were stained with grime and dirt and was becoming much dirtier as the little boy kneeled next to the bloody body. "This can't be happening," He sobbed, clutching at his hair. "This can't be real," Then Rocinante began to shake his father's lifeless body. "Father…Dad…Wake up please!" Being in denial, he shook the body fast. "Please don't leave Dad, please don't leave again!"

"Hmm," A thought came to Doflamingo. "Hey Corazon, is that you?"

Snapping his head at Doflamingo, Rocinante glared at his brother with a look of white hot hatred. "YOU!" Rushing forward, Rocinante knocked his older brother to the ground, beating him with his little fist. "How could you!?" He shouted as he hit Doflamingo. "He was our father and you KILLED HIM!" With each punch he shouted named at the older blond. "PSYCHO! DEMON! DEVIL! M-MONSTER!"

Doflamingo had enough of this. "Get off!" He cried, hitting Rocinante with the butt of the gun, knocking him to the side. Getting up, he brushed the dirt of his clothes annoyingly. He really needed a change of clothes. It made him sick to be wearing these disgusting rags after all these years of expensive suits and silk. Wearing these clothes reminded him of his past—or rather the time he was living in now.

Taking a breath, Doflamingo turned to his younger brother. "Hey Cora—Rocinante, do you know how we got here?"

Nursing his bruised head, Rocinante growled. "No,"

Scowling, Doflamingo asked another question. "Are you responsible for this?"

Rocinante answered with another glare. "No it wasn't me,"

Doflamingo snorted. "Sorry if I have trouble believe you little brother,"

"Shut up!" Shouted Rocinante, but glancing back at his dead father, he began to sob. "D-Dad…"

Walking up to Rocinante, Doflamingo grabbed his collar roughly. "Would you stopped crying!?" He snarled. "That bastard deserved everything that was coming!" He then began to shake his brother. "Our status, our fame, our riches, our power, OUR MOTHER! HE TOOK IT ALL! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT THAT FOOL DID TO US!?"

Breaking away, Rocinante ran off. "Get back here Rocinante!" Doflamingo cried, but the boy continued to run. "ROCINANTE! ROCINANTE! COOORRAZZON!" Frustrated, Doflamingo pointed his finger at his brother, trying to summon his string but nothing happened. "Damn," He thought, remembering he hadn't eaten his Devil Fruit yet and the gun Trebol had given him had only one—

Trebol!

He had almost forgotten about the others! From what he can guess, Trebol, Vergo, Pica, and Diamante were all waiting for him at Trebol's shack. A gleeful smile spread across his face. "Well they'll be in for a surprise,"

XXX

"DOFFY!" Cried Trebol, raising his and in surprise. "You're back early!"

Diamante raised his eyebrows a fraction. "A little too early," He mumbled. "What happened Doffy? Did you not go to the World Nobles with your father's head?"

"Fufufu, no not really," Doflamingo said, still smiling. "I decided not to after all,"

This surprised the group of me. "But why not, Doffy?" Trebol asked. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No that's not what I wanted," Trebol and the others were shocked, they were now starting to see a change in the former noble. No longer was he a frustrated angry boy, but a smiling calculating young man who was chuckling at the looks on their faces. "They wouldn't have wanted me back, a member of a family of traitors. But that's fine! I don't want them either!"

Doflamingo raised his voice. "I want to become king! I want revenge on them for leaving my family for death! I want to rule and destroy everything those Dragons have power over! Countries! Cities! Islands! People! I want to burn it all to ash! I am the one who rules over it!"

Doflamingo stood back, catching his breath and began to summon a bit of his Conqueror's Haki. He still had the same amount of Haki as he did when he was an adult, but it was hard to control it in his little body. But the result was accomplished. "And when I do, I WILL DRAG THOSE SACKS OF CRAP FROM THEIR IVORY PEDESTALS AND FLING THEM INTO THE ABYSSES OF NOTHING! THEN I WILL STAND AS THE ONE AND ONLY KING!"

Doflamingo looked to see the bewildered looks on his soon to be family's faces at the power behind his voice. "Trebol, Diamante, Pica, Vergo, I can't do this on my own," He stretched his hand. "Will you help me?" Doflamingo smiled. "Will you let me give you a dream?"

Trebol reached out his own hand, taking Doflamingo's and bowed to his knees along with everyone else. "Doffy," Stated Trebol, head bowed. "We vow to follow and support you in every way,"

"Doflamingo!" The rest of the group chorused.

Doflamingo's smile split wider all the way up to the corner of his eyes. "Let's get started then,"

* * *

 **I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY! THIS STORY BELONGS TO CF8WRK4U! WE GOT PERMISSION TO POST IT ON FANFICTION DOT NET. THE ORIGINAL IS ON QUOTEV!**


End file.
